Sowie Sny
by lady birrd
Summary: Akaashi cierpi z powodu koszmarów, a jego nierozgarnięty kapitan wcale nie ułatwia mu spokojnego zaśniecia. Akaashi/Bokuto


Akaashi Keiji nie mógł spać. Od paru miesięcy, z niewiadomych przyczyn, nawiedzały go koszmary tak intensywne, że budził się krzykiem na ustach, który maskował wgryzając się w kołdrę.  
Zwalał to na bark eliminacji zimowych, które w tym roku był zacięte jak nigdy. Zwycięzca mógł zakwalifikować się do kolejnych etapów i małymi kroczkami do mistrzostw prefektury. Fukurodani trenowało jak nigdy, dosłownie wylewając krew, pot i łzy na sfatygowane deski hali.  
Czarnowłosy przewrócił się na drugi bok, czując jak mokra koszula odkleja mu się od pleców. Drżał na całym ciele, czując kolejny atak paniki. Złapały go tak silne mdłości, że zebrał całą siłę woli, by nie zwymiotować.  
Oddychaj, mruknął do siebie. Przestań panikować, to nic nie da. Musisz być podporą tej drużyny, bo inaczej ten głupi kapitan i jego huśtawki nastroju zrzucą nas na sam koniec tabeli.  
Chwycił telefon, a zawieszka z czarną sową, którą dał mu Bokuto, zagrzechotała cicho. Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko. Zawsze ochrzaniał Koutarou, że wcale nie jest sową i by przestał go tak nazywać. Ten jednak uparł się, że w tej drużynie wszyscy są sowami i nikt nie śmiał protestować, by znowu nie pogrążył się w depresji.  
Otworzył folder z wiadomościami. Bokuto lubił go pytać o bezużyteczne i głupie rzeczy, a Akaashi cierpliwie mu odpowiadał.  
Włączył klawiaturę, jednak jego palce zawisły w powietrzu. Była prawie czwarta nad ranem, Koutarou zapewne głęboko spał.  
Keiji westchnął i wcisnął telefon pod poduszkę.  
Sowa, akurat, prychnął w myślach. Gdyby był sową, nie miałbym takich dylematów.

Bokuto mógł mieć swoje fochy na boisku, ale kiedy grał, i to tak naprawdę grał, reszta drużyny nie miała wątpliwości, czemu jest ich asem, a także kapitanem.  
Trening był intensywny i wszyscy dyszeli już ciężko, a ich czoła rosił pot. Mimo to grali zawzięcie, jak na najlepszą drużynę w Tokio przystało.  
Akaashi ułożył ręce, by rozegrać piłkę do Bokuto. Koutarou już biegł w jej kierunku, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Podobnie jak u sowy, która wypatrzyła mysz w trawie, jego oczy skupione były tylko na piłce. Jego ramiona powędrowały do tyłu, niczym skrzydła, gdy szykował się do skoku.  
Skórzany materiał piłki musnął palce Akaashiego, gdy ten pchnął ją lekko. Skrzywił się, czując, że zbacza lekko z kursu. Bokuto jednak uderzył w nią z zatrważającą mocą, która posłała piłkę na przeciwną stronę boiska, idealnie w sam jego środek.  
Siwowłosy wylądował na podłodze z głośnym tąpnięciem i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.  
\- Hej, hej, hej! Nieźle, Akaashi!  
Gwizdek obwieścił koniec meczu. Keiji odetchnął i otarł czoło z potu. Czuł, że tamta piłka to nie było to. Tracił koncentrację przez to, że był niewyspany i rozkojarzony. Ignorując resztę drużyny, ruszył, by się czegoś napić.  
\- Halooo, mogłabym prosić was o moment uwagi? - Ich menadżerka Yukie Shirofuku zamachała rękoma. Cała drużyna posłusznie do niej podeszła. Kto jak kto, ale panie menadżerki miały całkowity posłuch u często chaotycznej drużyny. - Tak myślałyśmy z Kaori, że trenujecie bardzo ciężko...  
Drużyna odpowiedziała jej zgodnym pomrukiem.  
\- … i chciałybyśmy jakoś to wam wynagrodzić. Co powiecie na gorące źródła Hakone?  
Odpowiedział jej entuzjastyczny ryk, a najgłośniej ryczał nie kto inny jak Bokuto.  
\- Oczywiście, będziecie też trenować, ale nie tak intensywnie jak teraz. Grunt to znaleźć złoty środek – obwieściła Yukie z wszechwiedzącą miną. - Wyjeżdżamy za dwa dni. Spakujcie się i odsapnijcie do tego czasu. Rozumiemy się?  
\- TAJEST!  
Akaashi zarzucił torbę na ramię. Jego ciało było obolałe i zmęczone. Podczas gdy reszta drużyny entuzjazmowała się wyjazdem, on marzył tylko o tym, by w końcu się położyć i przespać całą noc.  
\- Oi, Akaaaashi!  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał biegnącego ku niemu Bokuto. Zazwyczaj szli razem na stację kolejową, gdzie każdy rozjeżdżał się w swoje strony. Dziś jednak Akaashi był na tyle rozkojarzony, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał.  
\- Bokuto-san – mruknął cicho, ledwie tłumiąc ziewnięcie.  
\- Nie poczekałeś na mnie! - odparł Koutarou i wydął policzki w grymasie autentycznego niedowierzania i oburzenia. Potem jednak zerknął na Keijiego, a w jego złotych oczach pojawiło się zmartwienie. - Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz okropnie.  
A więc zauważył. Akaashi miał cichą nadzieję, że ignorancja Bokuto przesłoni fakt, iż wyglądał niczym zombie. Najwyraźniej nie docenił spostrzegawczości ich kapitana.  
\- Mam problemy ze snem – odparł wymijająco, wciskając ręce w kieszenie kurtki. W powietrzu czuć było chłodne igiełki mrozu, zwiastujące opady śniegu. Ich oddechy zmieniały się w kłęby pary, gdy szli w stronę stacji.  
\- Nie możesz spać? - Koutarou zmarszczył brwi. - To niedobrze. Ale może odpoczniesz podczas naszego wyjazdu!  
Keiji szczerze w to wątpił. Był typem introwertyka i najlepiej czuł się sam pośród czterech ścian. Przywykł już do obecności Bokuto, ale nawet on, w zbyt dużych dawkach, wyczerpywał jego energię. Nie mówiąc już o reszcie drużyny.  
\- … mięso na śniadanie, o, a może nawet gooofry...  
Akaashi zerknął na Koutarou, który był już w swoim świecie marzeń i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Mimo że kapitan był starszy o rok, zachowywał się jak dzieciak.  
Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Bokuto nawet nie zauważył, kiedy weszli do miasta. Nie zauważył też przejścia dla pieszych. Akaashi poczuł jak jego serce nagle przyspiesza, a ręce zalewa zimny pot, gdy Koutarou wyminął go i wszedł na pasy na czerwonym świetle. Usłyszeli ostry jazgot klaksonu i Keiji, czując jak adrenalina uderza mu do żył, chwycił mocno Bokuto za kurtkę i pociągnął do tyłu.  
Siwowłosy upadł z impetem na chodnik, pośród szmeru głosów przechodniów. Ktoś zawołał, by zadzwonić po karetkę, ale Koutarou machnął ręką i zapewnił, że nic mu nie jest, mimo widocznego szoku w złotych oczach.  
Gdy podniósł głowę ujrzał parę czarnych oczu, wpatrującą się w niego. Widniał w nich strach.  
I zimna furia.

Akaashi nie pamiętał, co wydarzyło się dalej. Miał czerwono przed oczami. Być może krzyczał, być może uderzył Bokuto. Być może popędził w kierunku stacji, ścigany krzykiem kapitana.  
Nie pamiętał, gdy wszedł do pokoju i padł na łóżko, oddychając szybko, jakby zakończył długi bieg. Jego serce nie chciało się uspokoić, mięśnie były napięte do granic możliwości. Jego telefon zaczął wibrować, ale Keiji zignorował go i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę.  
Ten idiota prawie zginął, pomyślał i zacisnął palce na kołdrze. Sama myśl sprawiła, że poczuł bolesny skręt w żołądku. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, a jedyne, co miał przed oczami, to twarz zszokowanego Bokuto, który patrzył na niego, leżąc na chodniku.  
Akaashi zamknął oczy, czując nadejście kolejnego, niespokojnego snu.

W dzień wyjazdu drużyna zebrała się pod budynkiem szkoły. Chcieli wyjechać jak najwcześniej, więc na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno. Wszyscy dreptali w miejscu, czekając na nauczyciela i autobus.  
\- Rany, jak się walnę do gorącego źródła, to już z niego nie wyjdę! - powiedział Tatsuki rozmarzonym głosem.  
\- Ja to mam bardziej nadzieję podejrzeć jakieś laseczki – oświadczył Akinori z miną tak poważną, że reszta drużyny parsknęła śmiechem.  
Bokuto stał obok nich, cichy jak nigdy. Zerkał ukradkowo w stronę Akaashiego, ale ten był zbyt zajęty staraniem się nie zasnąć na stojąco, by to zauważyć. Rano zerknął do telefonu, by odkryć, że Koutarou wysłał do niego kolejne dziwne pytania. Z jakiegoś powodu zdrażniło go to do tego stopnia, że nawet mu nie odpisał.  
Dureń, nawet nie wie, co napisać po tak poważnej sytuacji, pomyślał rozgoryczony Keiji.  
Autobus w końcu zajechał i drużyna entuzjastycznie wpakowała się do środka. Akaashi zajął miejsce gdzieś z tyłu i ku jego zgrozie Bokuto usiadł obok niego. Czarnowłosy rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, na co ten odpowiedział mu swoim zwyczajowym wyszczerzem.  
\- Yo! Wiesz jak nie lubię jeździć autobusem. Poratujesz torbą w razie czego?  
Akaashi nie mógł się długo gniewać, widząc tę roześmianą twarz. Kiwnął tylko głową na co Bokuto chwycił go za ramię i ścisnął mocno, okazując w ten sposób zadowolenie. Keiji był jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, gdy odkrył, że ten uścisk nawet go ucieszył.

Gorące źródła i przylegający do nich ośrodek wypoczynkowy były bardzo przytulnym miejscem. Otoczone dookoła polami i lasem, stanowiły idealne miejsce na odcięcie się od świata zewnętrznego.  
Yukie i Kaori zebrały wszystkich w holu, zanim rozeszli się do pokoi, by dać im harmonogram pobytu.  
\- Macie się go bezwzględnie pilnować! - zastrzegła Kaori. - O ile nam wiadomo, w tym ośrodku pokoje są dwuosobowe, więc dobierzcie się w pary. Pamiętajcie o ciszy nocnej i żebyśmy nie musiały się za was wstydzić! - Tu jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku Bokuto, który nastroszył się z urazą. - Dołączyłam też mapę, prowadzącą do tutejszej hali treningowej. Jest dwa kilometry stąd, więc rozgrzewkę będziecie mieli z głowy.  
Jej rozentuzjazmowany głos utonął w fali jęków, które ucichły, gdy menadżerka posłała im ostre spojrzenie. Potem wszyscy rozeszli się do pokoi.  
Bokuto naturalnie oświadczył, że on będzie spał w pokoju z Akaashim i Keiji nie mógł nie dostrzec współczujących spojrzeń kolegów z drużyny. Westchnął, akceptując swój los, i powlókł się za Koutarou, który popędził w stronę pokoju, drąc się „gorące źródłaaaaaa!".  
Ich pokój był urządzony minimalistycznie. Zielonkawe ściany, jedna szafa i dwa futony. Koutarou już tarzał się po swoim, wydając zadowolone dźwięki. Akaashi rzucił torbę i zerknął na niego.  
\- Idziesz do łaźni, Bokuto-san?  
\- Teraz pewnie zrobi się tłok, bo wszyscy polecą się kąpać – zauważył siwowłosy. - Chyba pójdę przed snem. A ty? - Przestał się wiercić i zerknął na Akaashiego. Czarnowłosy przytaknął.  
\- To dobry pomysł. Zagramy w karty?

Bokuto nie potrafił przegrywać nie tylko grając w siatkówkę. Nawet tak prosta gra karciana jak Wojna mu nie szła, więc szybko wyrzucił karty w powietrze i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, odmawiając dalszej gry. Dopiero gdy Akaashi przypomniał mu, że taka gra wymaga dwóch osób, dał się namówić. I znowu sromotnie przegrał.  
W końcu zebrali się do gorących źródeł. Koutarou miał rację, mówiąc o braku tłoku o tej godzinie. W łaźni nie było nikogo, a jedynym dźwiękiem była skapująca woda. Unosząca się para niosła delikatny zapach zielonej herbaty. Keiji poczuł jak jego mięśnie powoli się odprężają.  
\- Heeeeej hoooo! - Bokuto wskoczył do wody, rozchlapując ją po całej łaźni. Akaashi pokręcił głową i wszedł za nim.  
Gorąca woda obmywała powoli jego ciało. Przysiadł w końcu w jednym miejscu, odchylił do tyłu głowę i przymknął oczy. Słyszał jak kapitan pluska się wesoło, a także parska, gdy woda wleciała mu do nosa.  
Chwilę potem poczuł ruchy wody, gdy Bokuto podpłynął do niego.  
\- Ne, Akaashi – zaczął cicho. Czarnowłosy otworzył oczy i zerknął na niego. Oklapnięte włosy sprawiały, że wyglądał, niczym zmokła sowa.  
Może faktycznie te porównania były nawet trafne, pomyślał.  
\- Nie podziękowałem ci za to, co się wtedy wydarzyło. - Bokuto przegryzł wargę. - Zachowałem się jak idiota...  
\- Owszem – uciął mu ostro Keiji.- Jak można nie patrzeć przy przechodzeniu przez ulicę?  
\- Wiem o tym! - W złotych oczach siwowłosego widniała autentyczna skrucha. - Sam byłem przerażony, bo gdyby nie ty... To ja...  
\- Przestań – warknął Akaashi. Zabrzmiało to jeszcze ostrzej i Bokuto spojrzał na niego z miną zbitego psa. Czarnowłosy nie chciał myśleć o tym, co by było „gdyby". Ten najczarniejszy scenariusz po prostu nie mieścił mu się w głowie. Wstał gwałtownie i zerknął na Bokuto z góry. - Nie ma o czym mówić. A teraz wybacz, jestem zmęczony. Pójdę pierwszy.  
Wyszedł z wody, chwycił ręcznik, po czym opuścił łaźnię. Bokuto patrzył jeszcze przez moment za nim, po czym westchnął i zanurzył się po nos w wodzie.

Akaashi wsunął się w pachnący futon, czując jak jego ciało opuszcza napięcie. Nie sądził, by tym razem miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Przytulne światło w pokoju, senna atmosfera na zewnątrz i ciche odgłosy ośrodka sprawiały, że szybko poczuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Usłyszał jak Bokuto wchodzi do pokoju i zacisnął powieki, udając, że śpi. Nie chciał już dzisiaj z nim rozmawiać.  
\- Akaashi? - spytał kapitan cichym i delikatnym głosem. Zupełnie niepodobnym do jego zwyczajowego, głośnego wrzasku.  
Keiji prawie mu odpowiedział, ale powstrzymał się. Był zmęczony i nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, czego by żałował. Bał się nawet ruszyć.  
Usłyszał ciche westchnięcie, a potem ujrzał pod powiekami, że Bokuto zgasił światło. Chwilę kotłował się w swoim futonie, a potem nagle zapadła cisza. Czarnowłosy poczuł jak jego ciało robi się coraz cięższe, a umysł uspokaja się.  
Nie wiedział czy ciche „przepraszam" było szumem wiatru lub czy się przesłyszał.

Jeden z jego koszmarów powrócił. Stał na pustym polu, wpatrując się w niekończący się horyzont. Mocny wiatr szarpał nim, niczym szmacianą lalką.  
Sam, tak strasznie sam, mówił jakiś cichy, ale okrutny głos. Keiji chciał uciec. Otwarte przestrzenie przerażały go niemal tak samo jak tłumy. Jego nogi wtopiły się jednak w bagniste podłoże, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Czarnowłosy poczuł, że się dusi.  
Usłyszał nagle głośny szelest i ujrzał ogromne kłębowisko ptaków. Sowy. Tysiące sów wbiło się w powietrze w chaotycznym tańcu. A potem nagle zaszarżowały na niego.

Akaashi zerwał się z cichym okrzykiem. Jego futon był w nieładzie. Przepocona yukata kleiła mu się do skóry i miał ochotę ją zrzucić.  
Wtedy poczuł silne ramiona, obejmujące go od tyłu. Zerknął przez ramię i dostrzegł, że Bokuto ma przymknięte powieki.  
\- B-Bokuto-san? Co ty robisz? - wychrypiał Keiji, starając się uspokoić oddech.  
\- Staram się ciebie uspokoić, baka. To sposób mojej mamy, gdy ja miałem koszmary. - Uścisk wokół Akaashiego lekko wzmógł na sile. Czarnowłosy chciał zaprotestować, ale odkrył, że to faktycznie działa. Bliskość drugiego człowieka uspokajała go. Delikatny zapach pasty do zębów, a także... Cóż, zapach kapitana.  
Jego oddech i bicie serca wróciły do normy. Bokuto puścił go powoli i Keiji poczuł dziwny chłód na skórze.  
\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał i zapadł się powoli w futon. Złote oczy Bokuto wyglądały dziwnie demonicznie w ciemności, gdy wpatrywał się w niego.  
\- Jak długo to trwa? - spytał cicho.  
Akaashi wtulił policzek w futon i przymknął oczy.  
\- Za długo.

Cały następny dzień trenowali na hali. Akaashi ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że poranny, dwukilometrowy bieg podczas mrozów był nawet przyjemny. Orzeźwił go i dodał energii na resztę dnia. Bokuto, rzecz jasna, marudził, bo dwa razy wyrżnął orła na lodzie i oskarżał wszystko dookoła, z naturą włącznie, o spisek, ale potem i jego porwała atmosfera treningu. Cała drużyna wydawała się orzeźwiona i gotowa do akcji. Menadżerki promieniały z dumy, świadome geniuszu swego pomysłu. Po treningu zabrały wszystkich na obfity obiad.  
Akaashi czuł, że się odpręża, a jego zmartwienia powoli znikają. Radość drużyny udzielała się także jemu, poza tym, entuzjazm Bokuto był niemal tak wielki jak jego sławne depresje, więc ciężko było myśleć o smutnych rzeczach, mając jego obok.  
Dopiero w nocy wracał ten dziwny niepokój. Gdy jego umysł zalewały tysiące myśli, uniemożliwiając mu spanie, czuł się nieswojo.

Tym razem sen był inny. Szedł chodnikiem, a obok niego kroczył wesoło Koutarou. Akaashi uniósł brwi. To było niespodziewane, by w jego snach pojawiał się ktoś inny. Być może to nie był koszmar tym razem?  
Szli na stację. Poznawał drzewa i sklepy, które mijali. Głos Bokuto był niewyraźny i Keiji nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi. Dochodzili do przejścia dla pieszych. Światło zmieniło się na czerwone i Akaashi przystanął. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że Bokuto idzie dalej. Przerażony, chciał chwycić go za kurtkę, ale jego ręka nie chciała się unieść. Nie mógł nią poruszyć, jakby była sparaliżowana. Mógł tylko bezczynnie obserwować jak kapitan wychodzi na środek ulicy. Zobaczył, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, że odwraca się do niego. Złote oczy miały ten sam przerażony wyraz, co wtedy. A potem usłyszał ryk klaksonu...  
\- NIE! - Akaashi zerwał się z futonu, ale nie mógł się oswobodzić. Szarpał się, cały czas krzycząc. - Bokuto-san, nie!  
\- Hej, hej, hej, cśśśś, cśśs, Akaaaashi, jestem przy tobie, ciiicho. - Umięśnione ramiona znów objęły go mocno, a Keiji chwycił się ich, niczym tonący koła ratunkowego. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego policzki są mokre od łez, które nie chciały przestać płynąć.  
Powoli odwrócił się i ujrzał złote oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z tak ogromnym zmartwieniem, że aż ścisnęło mu się serce. Zaszlochał i wtulił się w Koutarou, wciskając twarz w jego yukatę. Policzkiem dotknął odsłoniętej skóry i poczuł jej ciepło. Serce Bokuto biło szybko.  
\- Prze...Przepraszam – wykrztusił. - Nie chciałem...  
\- Ciiicho, mówię. - Bokuto głaskał go po plecach. - Głupia sowa, nie masz za co przepraszać.  
Keiji poczuł jak jego ciałem wstrząsają spazmy, więc wtulił się jeszcze bardziej. Nie obchodziło go, że był nieprzyzwoicie blisko ich kapitana. Łaknął teraz jego ciepła.  
\- Ten sen... Był najgorszy ze wszystkich – wymamrotał cicho. - Ty wyszedłeś na ulicę, a ja nie mogłem cię zatrzymać i...  
\- Cśśśś. To tylko sen. - Gorący oddech Bokuto połaskotał go w ucho. Akaashi uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Roztrzepane, siwe włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, na policzku wciąż widniał ślad odciśniętej poduszki...  
Keiji nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Wargi Koutarou też były gorące. Poczuł, że kapitan spiął się na moment, by potem odwzajemnić pocałunek z dwukrotną pasją. Akaashi wsunął palce w jego włosy, czując ich gładkość i miękkość. Bokuto ani na moment nie przerwał pocałunku, wodząc dłońmi po yukacie.  
Czarnowłosy jęknął cicho, gdy ręce Koutarou wsunęły się pod yukatę. Złote oczy, które teraz pociemniały do barwy bursztynu, spojrzały na niego pytająco. Keiji mógł tylko potaknąć lekko, zanim opadł na futon.  
Bokuto całował go po szyi i podgryzał lekko, zostawiając małe ślady. Akaashi odchylił głowę i mruczał cicho. Zastanawiał się, czemu to robi i po chwili uznał, że to nie ma znaczenia. Liczyły się delikatne pocałunki i fakt, że Bokuto był przy nim. Żywy, cały, ciepły.  
Kochali się długo i powoli. Bokuto mruczał jego imię głosem zupełnie innym od jego zwyczajowego wrzasku. Keiji odpowiadał mu głębokimi, wibrującymi pomrukami. Zasnęli dopiero nad ranem, wtuleni w siebie, wyczerpani i szczęśliwi.

Akaashi chciałby przyznać, że to, co zaszło było jednorazowe, było pomyłką i nie powinno się wydarzyć. Ale nie mógł. Na boisku i w szkole zachowywali się normalnie. Dalej grali jako duet atakujący-rozgrywający. Keiji wciąż musiał uspokajać Bokuto, gdy ten miał napady humorów. Aczkolwiek, czasem wymieniali ukradkowe muśnięcia palców, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, czy zmieniali na boisku. Złociste oczy Koutarou błyszczały radośnie, gdy wracali razem do domu. Raz zdarzyło im się nawet kochać w szatni i tam po raz pierwszy Bokuto wyznał mu, że go kocha. Pośród metalowych szafek, przyciskając go do ściany. Akaashiemu absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało.  
Kiedy wprowadził się do Bokuto na czas studiów, myślał, że będzie to dosyć męczący okres. Koutarou jednak nie był aż tak upierdliwy. Mogli w końcu spać razem, nie obawiając się, że wpadnie siostra Akaashiego czy mama Bokuto. Leżeli przy otwartym oknie, słuchając odległych odgłosów miasta. Światła samochodów przesuwały się po ścianach, a oni wpatrywali się w sufit.  
\- Odkąd zamieszkałem z tobą nie miałem ani jednego koszmaru – wyznał Keiji. Od czasu, gdy zostali parą, przestał się zwracać do Bokuto formalnie. Tamten uznał, że to nawet podniecające.  
\- Zauważyłem, że śpisz spokojniej. - Były kapitan Fukurodani oparł głowę na ręce i zerknął na swojego kochanka. Akaashi był piękny. Jego czarne niczym obsydian oczy wpatrywały się nieruchomo w sufit, a wąskie usta wykrzywiał lekki uśmiech.  
\- Gapisz się na mnie – mruknął sennie Keiji.  
\- Owszem – zachichotał Bokuto. - Tak się tylko zastanawiam.  
\- Mhmmmm. Nad czym? - Akaashi zamknął powieki.  
Koutarou położył się obok niego i wyszeptał do ucha.  
\- Kiedy zaczniesz mieć sny erotyczne.


End file.
